


Yours,Mine and Our good little slave.

by orphan_account



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rhett and Link go on an interesting vacation and wind up coming home with an 18 year old beauty. Hidden away as a secret to most at the GMM studio will the girl learn to like her new home, or escape the two strangers who have taken her hostage?
Relationships: Link Neal/Original Female Character(s), Link Neal/Original Male Character(s), Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Original Female Character(s), Rhett McLaughlin/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	1. Arriving at the island!

"Rhett I don't think this is a good idea..." Link is arguing with Rhett as they fly over the ocean on there way to the by invitation only Sex island, Rhett sighs,

"Link I told you, we can make alot of business connections here, and if you are worried about the people who work here just remember they are only here because Jimmy sprung from bad neighborhoods or situations. Don't start feeling guilty man or we won't have any fun. They got to pay off their debts they are probably thrilled to have a way out!" Link was unconvinced. 

Mr. Beast had owned the island going on 3 years and it had grown immensely recently, they had moved it to a bigger island with considerable upgrades and gave away the old island on a video. Link twiddled his thumbs only a little comforted by Rhett's words. 

The small mail plane was shaky as it finally landed Link in his casual blue board shorts and loose button up over a tanktop was looking very appealing Rhett thought. It had been about 2 years since they had started messing around with each other after achieving open marriage status with their wives. 

Rhett reaches for Links hand as they exit the plane a little shocked to see Jimmy and Chris standing with two completely naked woman chatting. Jimmy sees them and excuses himself from the conversation. "Rhett, Link, I'm so happy you made it." He motions to a man in a speedo nearby who came and took the bags from the boys and dropped them in the back of the sedan. 

"Come I'll give you a private tour." Rhett was looking around seen lots of Youtubers, Gabbie Hannah, Logan and his brother Jake Paul, Keith and Zach from the Try Guys even some makeup youtubers Rhett was completely of their names including Jeffere Star and James Charles. They were all just walking the board walk some stopping to talk to bikini wearing woman or speedo men. running the booth.

"I see your curious Rhett, and Link seems a bit nervous so let me explain. This island is a second chance for lots of people, I find people who need help getting away from abuse spouses, gangs, government troubles, and in return they work for me. They come here depending on the difficulty of getting them out they serve an average of 5 years. 2 as a lowest tier 2 as a middle tier and 1 as a high tier helper." 

Link interjects as Rhett stares out the window at all the interesting shops. "What do the teirs mean?" Jimmy smiles at Link "Well. The 3rd tier citizens are known by being completely naked anyone on the island who are guests, like you and I, can ask them to do anything and do anything to them that doesnt lasting damage or is cruel. Most guests choose one or two at the beginning of their stay and then they are to answer to them so if someone who is not their current 'master' asks them to do something you would have to give them permission. 2nd tier guests are usually covered with skimpy clothing such as a thong or have some sort of accessory depending on where they are working such as an apron for a maid. They have a job that is not to please a master only but to work while they earn a wage for when they are free from the island, They are still subject to any whims of the guests of the island but can only be kept from their work for short periods of time. 3rd tier is usually wearing a completely covering uniform such as cooks, hotel clerks, maintenance all the important stuff is covered and they are not obligated to do anything you want, you have to buy their services at their own discretion so they can earn more money before their time is up on the island, Then we send them on their way to their choice of location with money and a new identity if that what they want." 

Link feels better knowing they came here somewhat willingly although in some situations it was probably this or certain death at the hands of whoever was bothering them. The sedan stops as they arrive at a tall building that said hotel. A topless woman retrieves the bags and starts to lug them to the doors. "Sabrina is gonna get you unpacked and we are gonna go to the docks to pick you boys out some company for your stay." 

A few moments later they arrived to a dock with poles lining the street Jimmy flashed a smile at the attendant at the gate who immediately let them through the large gate. 

"Now keep in mind the people back here are mostly new, some of them will decide to be difficult it is in your power to punish them if you see fit. feel free to test out anything you want while you are picking, I need to see Amilia and see if we have any new recruits so when your done come back up to the front and we will unlock them." 

Link turns to Rhett "Unlock?" he mouths as Jimmy goes away. The walls were a chain link fence on one side white plaster on the other with plenty of sunshine filtering through, There were some people who were chained by handcuffs to poles when they seen Rhett and Link the ones who were not chained stood at the edge of the walkway facing forward. 

Rhett began walking down focusing on the side with woman, There was younger and older seeming to range form 18 to 40s some had fun hairstyles while others looked very serious Link breifly looked at the male side and seen there wasn't as many but they were very handsome. Rhett walks up to one girl her chart on the pole said she 27. 

"Wow, your beautiful," She barely acknowledges his talking to her, her only movement is the long blonde hair swaying behind her back. He reaches out to fondle her breast she barely flinches even though Link sees her breath hitch. "Rhett..." Link says softly as if to remind him this is not normal. "Hmm I see your shaved," Rhett reaches between her legs a finger slipping to rub that special spot, she shudders. 

Link pulls on Rhett's arm, "C'mon!" He says firmly Rhett reluctantly follows Link down the line. Link stops at someone who is smiling a change from the solemn faces he had been seeing he returns the smile. She had short hair that was purple and a tattoo of butterflys that ran down her leg. Rhett was occupied beside him so Link started a conversation. 

"Hi, I see your name is Layla." Link does his best not to stare at her pretty perky breasts. He notices she is one of the ones not chained. 

"Yes it is, and you are Link Neal!" She giggles sticking out a hand to shake, "I'm a big fan been watching your show for years." Link takes her hand letting out a low chuckle. 

She drops his hand as if realizing she had broken a rule, "Oh, sorry we aren't supposed to talk unless asked a question. She stands straight dropping her hands to her side. 

Link smiles gently, "Don't worry about that, I don't mind." She smiles back at him but stays silent. "So, would you want to be my guest while I'm here?" Link knew he had to pick someone and she looked like she would not hate the idea of being with Link for their week long stay. 

She bursts in a big smile. "I would love to!" She leans forward and hugs Link, and Link pats her back taking a peak at the chart to make sure of her age relieved when he seen 20. 

Rhett comes back from down the line. "I found the one she is a real beauty." Rhett keeps walking to the front past Link who decided to wait with Layla, "So how come some of you have chains and others dont?" Link asks as Layla becomes less rigid standing more casually. 

"Well the really new ones tend to get shy and cover themselves or try and run to the back when people come looking so they chain them up when they know someone is coming to look." 

Rhett had found someone at the end of the line her paper said she was 21 and her name Rosalina....


	2. Welcome home

Rhett stops when he sees this beautiful girl long blonde hair in a single braid running down her bare tanned back. blue eyes trained on the floor her hands cuffed to a pole. "Wow... you are stunning." Her perky small breasts topped with pretty pink nipples slightly bounce as she takes a step back as Rhett steps closer to her till she cant walk back anymore due to her hands. she had a blonde bush that Rhett stares at for a moment the woman shivers in his intense gaze. Rhett reaches behind her grabbing her ass and pulling her against him she gasps as Rhett kisses her forcefully her lips tightly closed as she wiggles in his grasp. 

"Your not very welcoming are you.." Rhett sighs letting go momentarily as the girl pulls away from him. "hmm," Rhett hums as his hands run along the curve at her side stopping at her hips. "Bend over sweetheart." He whispers twisting her in his arms. She doesnt move but when Rhett presses on her back she does comply bending her chains dropping down the pole as she holds on for balance. Rhett spreads her cheeks taking a long look at her pretty pink lips before reaching out she shakes underneath him letting out a small whimper as he runs his finger over her little button clit. 

"hmm I bet you would be a good little girl for me wouldn't you." Rhett licks his finger before gently pressing in she wasn't very wet obviously not turned on by this strange man fingering her but she does little to protest as Rhett eagerly strokes the top of her vaginal wall easing his finger in and out. She holds back her feeling even as her body begins to betray her Rhett leans forward reading her name off the chart. "Alright Rosalina, your gonna be my guest for the week." He pulls away and roughly slaps her ass before walking away. Rosalina fights to stop the tears that prick her eyes as she stands up her body shaking not sure if she was scared or excited at what was to come. 

After Rhett had found Link talking to a purple haired woman "I found the one she is a real beauty." He called before briskly going to find Mr. Beast so he could get that rosalina to his hotel room. 

"I found the one!" Rhett exclaims when he sees Jimmy. "Oh thats great," he stands and follows Rhett with a pair of keys in hand from his pocket. When they pass Link he is still talking with Layla who is now hanging on Links arm as they laugh together over something silly Link had said. When they arrive to Rosalina she had composed herself the traces of tears she had shed gone momentarily. 

"Hi Rosalina," Jimmy greets her as Rhett stares unabashedly at her chest. Jimmy frees her and she stands there motionless. "This is Rhett, he is a very important guest and I expect you will do your best to keep him happy." Jimmy grins at her and she nods silently. "Rhett is eager to move this along so he reaches out grabbing her by the waist. 

"Thankyou Jimmy! I'm sure I will be very happy. His hand wanders rubbing her side. They begin to walk out stopping to get Link and Layla. "Well Jimmy I think Layla said she would accompany me this week," Jimmy smiled at them. "Good I'm sure you will find Layla is very entertaining." Jimmy winked at Layla who hung on Links arm as they got into the limo there to drive them to the hotel. "Please enjoy, I'll see you boys later." and just like that they were off towards the hotel.

"So Rosalina, I'm Link." the skinny man introduces himself as Rhett pulls the young woman onto his lap resting his hand on her thigh. 

She stays silent but smiles at him before her smile fades as Rhett moves his hand inward trying to separate her thighs. Link clears his throat. "Rhett don't you think we should get to know Rosalina and Layla a little better." He put a hand on Rhetts arm pulling at him.

"Thats what I'm trying to do man..." Rhett ignores Link but they were fortunately arriving at the hotel. They leave the car and Rosalina trys to quickly get out of the car but Rhett pulls her back by her braid. saying nothing he keeps ahold of her tight. 

She walks with him slowly looking around her frantically. "Maybe you should find a different companion Rosalina seems like she doesnt want to be here." Link whispers. 

"Oh I'll fix that." Rhett giggles before Roaslina stomps on Rhetts foot causing him to momentarily loose his grip on her and she runs from him. He quickly grabs her arm pulling her causing her to fall scraping her knee. She lets out a gasp. "Please.." the first word Rhett had her speak as he pulls her up as she pushes against him and some workers dressed in bikinis and speedos came up to them. 

. "Young lady you know better. I am so sorry Master we will find you another lady to accompany you she will be dealt with and.." Rhett cut him off holding Rosalina by her wrists. "That wont be necessary, if it is alright with Jimmy I would like to punish her myself. and keep her as my escort for the week." Rhett smiles as she begins to fight harder thrashing against his strong arms holding her against his chest. 

"If that is what you wish, would you like a way to restrain her." Rhett shakes his head, "Perhaps later if the problem persist." Rhett then ends the conversation by scooping her up over his shoulder like a sack of flour his hand reaching up to slap her ass as she begins to kick her feet. 

"Rhett!" Link shouts as he walks into the hotel elevator. "You can't seriously think I'm gonna let you hurt this poor girl. " Rosalina was beating on Rhetts back now. Layla staying quiet by Link's side.

"I don't need your permission Link, This is what I want to do, I'm on vacation and I am gonna spend my time how I want too. Go find something else to do if you dont want to be in the room for it!" Rhett comes off harsh as he takes another hard swat at Rosalinas ass earning a whimper. 

Link wants to argue but knows Rhetts tone enough to know he is going to loose this battle. 

"I'm sorry Rosalina, " Link sighs as they get off on their floor, "We will be at the pool if you want to join us later," He says quietly as Rhett exits the elevator opening the hotel room door. kicking off his shoes

The room was lavish, a king size bed, couch, tv, kitchenette, but what caught Rhett's eye was the wall of toys in the corner he throws the girl on the bed. "Stay or it will be worse. " He orders as he walks to the wall. She frantically looks around knowing even she could outrun Rhett she would never make it past the doors in the lobby after the scene she caused. 

Rhett comes back paddle and handcuffs. "Dont make me use these." He says quietly. "Just coperate and we can have a nice time I'll forgive you for that stunt you pulled. " He sits beside her and she scoots away before he pulls her in for a kiss which she turns her head away from. Rhett pushes her down throwing a leg over to straddle her. "You are going to be more fun than I thought." He laughs before holding her hands above her head as he leans down sucking on one of her plump pink nipples. She lets out a silent cry as he suddenly bites down. 

"Hmm, not so fiesty now huh." he grins as he sits upright ripping of his shirt before standing quickly pulling off his shorts pushing her down as she tried to get up knocking the wind from her. 

After he is naked he pulls her over his lap as she fights him. "No, Please!" She begs as he smacks down hard she lets out a cry, again and again. Smack Smack Smack. She begins to wiggle on his lap and giving Rhett some highly craved friction on his cock. He kept smacking her with the paddle till her cheeks were bright red. switching cheeks and angles even hitting her thighs when she would kick to much earning a higher pitched gasp. He decided to hit her on the same spot on her left cheek till she was absolutely screaming begging. "PLEASE!!!!" She screamed. Finally rhett stopped throwing the paddle to the floor lightly rubbing over the red ass as she winces at the sensitivty. she slightly relaxes on his lap exhasted when he begins to slap her with his hand quickly beginning the crying again but only for a moment before he pushes her off his lap she falls to the floor he squats grabbing her by the chin. "Don't worry this is just the beginning." 

He pulls her off the floor throwing her to the middle of the bed she crys as her sore body touches the covers. He grabs the cuffs pulling her by her arm to the top of the bed chaining her there. before chaining her other arm to the other side. she fights pulling at the bed post finding she is stuck. 

"Alright Rosalina, why don't you quit fighting me now." Rhett asks. as she continues to pull on the chains. Rhett straddles her leaning down holding her face. As she winces at the pressure on her sore behind "Kiss me." He whispers before pressing his lips to hers. She trys her best to turn her face fighting him with the little strength she had left. "Fine." He says pulling away from her mouth. he grabs he by the hips puliing down stretching her arms out as he spread her legs she was trying to keep closed. He gets up setting a timer on his phone. 

"For every minute you fight to keep your legs closed is how many minutes I'm gonna punish your pussy." He starts the timer and trys to open her legs and she fights him, he slaps her leg hard as she kicks at him getting a good jab to his shoulder. Rhett trys again pressing hard against her she had little to no leverage so he finally got her seperated holding her down. "Stay!" He ordered, he let go and she stayed for a moment Rhett ran his hand down her stomach lightly before running his hand down her lips and she clamped her thighs around his hand. 

"Please..." She begs as he moves his fingers that are blocked from view rubbing her clit as she breathes heavy. Wanting so badly to fight. He slaps her breast hard. "Open your legs." She finally does. Rhett laughs as he quickly straddles her leg making it impossible to close them entirely again. "Hmm 3 minutes of pussy punishment in store for you but first..."

He glides expert fingers up and down her slit before inserting a finger into her earning a gasp of discomfort before he started rubbing her in that perfect way that made her start to get wet, "Hmm I knew you would like my fingers," Rhett mocks as she closes her eyes turning her gaze from him as he gains speed adding a second finger. She tries to pull her hips from him before he pulls away slapping down hard on her pussy. She gasps. he gets up retrieving the a smaller wooden paddle from the wall. she had closed her legs in the short time he needed to retrieve it. You can fight me and I will tie your legs and double your time or you can take your punishment." Rhett stares her down as he climbs on the bed. He pushes at her thighs and she lets him open her legs. 

"Good girl." He mocks her as he presses start on his phone before slamming down hard on her pretty pink pussy she gasps never have had her pussy spanked before. Again and again he comes down her legs try to close now but he is blocking her. "Don't fight me or I will go longer." She nods trying to stay strong for her own good as he rapid fire all over her pussy on her inner thighs trying to blur the line between her red ass and pussy to make all of her sore. he stops for a moment fingering her roughly and she cant help but rock her hips into him before another hard slap and an onslaught of spanking she is crying again her vagina so sensitive now as the phone buzzer goes off her punishment over Rhett was hard as nails after all the excitement he couldnt wait to pound into her. He lines himself up putting her legs on his shoulders grabbing her by the hips he pounds hard into her at a brutal pace his long length filling her as tears slip from her eyes, he is moaning above her. 

"Mmm don't fight me again." He warns as he grabs her breast squeezing hard holding on as he pumps slowing as he spills his seed inside her. Rhett collapses onto the girl exhasted before rolling over catching his breathe. as the girl tried to recover aching, counting the days till she was free.


	3. Link and Layla in the hottub

Layla leads Link to the empty hotub. Link quickly takes off his shirt and climbs in with his board shorts. Layla takes a long glance at Links toned stomach. "Please, Join me!' Link motions. Layla quickly follows nodding now very silent compared to before. 

"You don't have to be scared of me, I'm not like Rhett..." Links voice fades off. 

"Oh, I just thought... Rosalina is new Rhett is her first master. She will get used to it." Layla scoots closer to Link. "I just want to make sure you feel welcome here." Layla runs a hand down Links chest stopping at his board shorts drawstring with a question. 

"OH!... I see, well don't do anything you don't want too.." There is an anticipation in Links voice as layla begins to feel Link through the shirts pressing firmly against him. "So tell me Link what is it you desire?" She slowly lowers herself on his lap slowly grinding him playing with his salt and pepper locks as he leans back. "Hmm, I dont know. I just want to let loose a little work has been stressful lately." She kisses his neck and he lets out a low moan, usually Link did the work with Christy and wasnt used to someone else being the instagator except for rhett but he was never this gentle. Link rocks his hips to meet Laylas and he begins to get hard, "Hmm," He moans Layla meets his lips she tastes sweet like cherries. "Do you want to take this out of the hotub?" Link asks hugging her body close to his. She nods and Link stands up carrying her around his waist and laying her down on a nearby lounge chair that were around the pool. He kisses down her neck and plays with her breasts they were a bit bigger than christies and topped with pink nipples that Link rubbed between his fingers. Layla leans up to reach for his shorts again. "Just wait ok." Link says softly. She lets him slowly explore her letting out a moan as he rubs her clit.

Hmm,” Link moves down her body “May i? He asks circleing the entrance to her vagina. “Yes…’ She gasps before Link slips inside she was pretty wet already as he kisses her while continuing a steady motion. 

She uses a hand to feel him through his shorts “Hmm, do you want me?” Link asks as she tries to pull them down. “Yes please. “ She says excitedly. He nods and pulls away long enough to pull off his shorts feeling a little scandoulous butt naked in a pool room someone could walk into to. 

She opens her legs and he puts one on his shoulder twisting her slightly to get a deep angle she gasps as he thrusts in. “Shit that’s good!” They continue for a while before she is meeting him at every pump the leisure pace he was going didn’t seem like enough. 

“Can I ride you?” She begs as Link plays with her breasts. Link giggles. “I’m not as young as I used to be!” But lets go quickly changing positions into cowgirl. She quickly humps him causing him to let out a deep moan as she takes him fully in her. After a moment she was painting and hollering out “Im gona cum!” 

He humps into her and she does and he pulls out cumming on her leg. She lays on his chest as they catch their breath their sticky chlorine bodies warming each other. “Hmm that was nice Layla.” Link runs his fingers through her hair as she rubs the side of his torso.

“Thankyou for being so gentle.” She kisses his chest before rolling over to hug onto his side. They lay in contented silence for a few moments before Link thinks they should go check on Rhett and his poor friend. 

“Are you ready to go up to the room, I need to get changed and maybe we can grab something to eat!”


	4. Lets eat.

Link knocks on the door to the room relieved to not to hear a screaming girl on the other side. "Yep, come in!" Was Rhett's cheery reply. Layla and Link walk in, Rhett was sitting on the couch naked and Rosalina was tied to the bed a gag in her mouth. "RHETT what the FUCK!!" Link asks quickly going to Rosalina taking the gag out of her mouth met by the noice of a sob, tears stained her face. Layla was by her side in an instant helping Link untie her. 

"Hey Man, leave her, she is being punished." She winces as she sits up causing Link to notice her red ass. "Oh my God." Link helps her stand Layla giving her some support as she was a little weak in the knees.

"Rhett, she is a kid. You can't pretend this is normal. She doesnt want to be here!" Link grabs his wallet. "How much do you girls owe Jimmy!" Rhett stands. 

"OH No, you are not going to spend our youtube money to buy two sluts freedom!" Link turns exasperated at his friend. Layla clears her throat. "You couldn't buy our freedom if you wanted to, we agreed when we came here to stay for our times to get out of our situations no one can shorten it." 

At Layla's words Rosalina turned to cry on Layla's shoulder. 

Link looked at Rhett. "Look what you did man. Do you not see how this is wrong!" Layla turned to Link, "I think a shower and a bite to eat would be good for all of us." Link looks to Rosalina who appeared to perk up at the sound of food. "Yeah, alright." He turned to the bathroom and Rhett followed much to Link's dismay. who quickly shed his shorts. 

Layla had turned on the water there were 2 shower heads that fell down like rain above them, in the large fancy shower, all four of them stepped inside. Rhett stepped in last behind Link and kissed his neck grabbing his ass. "Are you jealous? Is that it Link." Link begins to melt like he always did in Rhetts strong hands. "No, I just want to have fun I don't want to see you hurt people when thats not what they are into!" Link is a little pouty even as Rhetts hand grabs ahold of his cock slowly stroking. 

"Oh you will see Link, she will like it by the end of the week, be begging for it, trust me." He kisses Links shoulder before turning him walking over to Rosalina who is scrubbing her skin like she want it to come off. "Rhett!" Link warns But he doesnt stop. Her whole body shakes as Rhett stands behind her pulling her against him he could feel how hot her body was where he had spanked her he could see how red her breast was where he had squeezed as he looked at them in the foggy mirrors that made up the walls of the shower. She looked down at the floor as Rhett reaches around her his fingers finding a home on her clit, Rhett had noticed earlier how sensitive she was when he rubbed little circles around her clit and that what he did.

"Mhh, I wonder if you learned your lesson. If we could have times like this." his fingers press against her as she tries to pull away she finds herself pressing deeper into rhett his cock on her back she is on her tiptoes as he presses harder causing her to gasp, wanting to let out a moan but refusing to give him the satisfaction. 

Link and Layla watch as Link lets Layla wash him liking the feeling of Laylas hands wrapped in his hair. 

Rhett rubs for a few moments letting his other hand grasp her other breast. "Look at us in the mirror." Layla doesn't look up. and rhett tugs on her hair forcing her to look. "See how beautiful you are, I just want to experience all of what you have while i'm here. If you just listen, I'll be more gentle." He ends his thought with a kiss on her neck. Rhett is still rubbing and as she looks him in the eyes she is having a hard time holding back the pleasure she is feeling. "No one is judging you for liking it, for wanting to explore being soemones play thing, for that turning you on. I know you are trying to run from yourself, to run from who you are. because your afraid you might like it." He whispers in her ear. she is shaking her head no even though she didnt pull away as Rhett loosens his grip on her but she keeps rubbing up against him. she finally lets herself go staring at him through the mirror as she lets out a moan as she cums on his fingers. he kisses her head. "Mm thats a good girl." She turns red with anger or embarrassment Rhett wasnt sure as he continued to wash her. She let him begrudgingly. But when Rhett led her hand to his penis she immediatley pulled away Rhett started to pull her back her wrist before Link spoke up Loudly, "Cmon girls why dont we go pick something to eat pulling Rosalina and Layla out of the shower drying off as Rhett soaped up alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make it clear I don't agree with slavery or forcing sex on someone, this is just a story! And since I wrote dollhouse where the boys are being controlled I wanted to give them the power now. I hope you like it leave a comment of what you want to happen in the story!!!


End file.
